


Sbiadito

by Enedhil



Series: Words Collection [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Dolce, M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: «Hai bisogno di me per riavere dei contorni, per vederti, per ascoltarti, per sentirti.» Non ti serve una conferma, ti basta la sua gola che si contrae, un respiro spezzato e quegli occhi che scivolano via per un singolo attimo.«È solo un sogno? Siamo solo nella mia mente?»Annuisci d'istinto alle sue domande. Sei troppo curioso di ascoltarlo, di vedere cosa può succedere adesso che siete delle sagome oniriche nei suoi pensieri.«Sì.» Will sospira, con l’ombra di un sorriso arrendevole a incurvargli le labbra. «Sei il mio nakama.» Fa una breve pausa, per osservarti, per provare a decifrare quel velo di sorpresa che ti è sfuggito sul viso. «Io sono il tuo?»
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Words Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594069
Kudos: 3





	Sbiadito

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one shot l'ho scritta per l’Advent Calendar nel gruppo facebook “[Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction e Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/)”.  
> Ho deciso di inserirla, insieme alle altre che arriveranno, in una raccolta chiamata “Words Collection”, proprio perché ognuna di esse è nata da una parola chiave.  
> Parola chiave: Sbiadito  
> Note: Missing moment dell’episodio 3x06 – Dolce.

  
  


«Dove… dove siamo?»  
«In uno dei tuoi sogni.»  
«Assomiglia di più a un incubo.» Le labbra di Will abbozzano un sorriso. Gli occhi ancora chiusi, trova la forza di piegare la testa di lato, sui cuscini del divano su cui è disteso.  
«Gli incubi sono sogni che perdono l’incantata perfezione in favore di un’angoscia oppressiva e prolungata. Ti senti turbato?» Parli piano, restando seduto sulla poltrona, le gambe accavallate, lo sguardo fisso su di lui.  
Hai già pulito ogni cosa e attorno a voi tutto è immacolato. Il proiettile che hai estratto dalla sua spalla, le bende sporche, la sua camicia macchiata di sangue. Tutto svanito. Restate solo voi due e l’eco di un perdono, rimasto sospeso sul filo di una lama.  
Will piega un braccio a fatica, con la mano arriva al proprio petto nudo e con le dita gratta la fasciatura sulla spalla come se lo infastidisse. Sorridi e resti immobile, in attesa che i suoi pensieri trovino una minima lucidità per comprendere. Lo osservi e li vedi nella sua mente, in ogni minuscolo tremore sul suo viso, nelle sopracciglia che si incurvano confuse, nella smorfia che fa quando rivede il momento in cui è stato colpito.  
«Mi hanno sparato.» Lo mormora più a se stesso che a te, e aspetti ancora perché sai che sta già arrivando a mettere a fuoco ogni evento. «Chiyoh.»  
«Volevi uccidermi ancora, Will. Il tuo perdono è molto più simile alla vendetta.» Non smetti di fissarlo, anche se ancora lui non ha riaperto gli occhi. Ora che lo hai di nuovo davanti, non riesci a incolparlo di qualcosa, anche se dovresti. Lo hai portato via per salvarlo. Lo hai portato via per punirlo. Lo hai portato via per averlo di nuovo vicino. Ti pieghi in avanti verso di lui e appoggi i gomiti alle ginocchia. «Non te lo avrei lasciato fare.»  
A Will sfugge una debole risata e una smorfia per il dolore che sta ricominciando a sentire, infine rialza le palpebre per guardarti. Sai che i suoi occhi ancora non hanno una visione limpida, ma lui ci prova. Li stringe più volte e si inumidisce le labbra secche prima di bisbigliare: «Non avrei permesso a me stesso di farlo.»  
È sincero. Lo vuoi comunque punire, tanto quanto vuoi vedere quel sorriso che lo ha illuminato quando vi siete guardati davanti alla Primavera. Sarà sempre così tra voi, non sarete mai in parità.  
Ti alzi per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua, cerchi spazio sul bordo del divano e ti siedi quel poco che basta per arrivare a dargli da bere. Will prova ad abbassare il mento e fa roteare gli occhi verso di te, in attesa che sia tu a compiere quel movimento necessario. Spingi la mano sotto la sua nuca e gli sollevi la testa, inclinando il bicchiere contro la sua bocca. Qualche sorso e fai per allontanarlo, ma lui te lo impedisce. Si aggrappa malamente al tuo braccio e lo trattiene con la poca forza che riesce a trovare. Ti trovi a inspirare profondamente mentre Will deglutisce ancora e ancora, guardando te, chiedendoti di continuare finché non ne ha abbastanza, sfidandoti. E forse, per un istante, perdi il controllo sull’angolazione della mano, perché l’acqua diventa troppa, fuoriesce dalla sua bocca e lui tossisce all’improvviso. Ti fissa ancora, con quegli occhi che ti fanno desistere da ogni intento e te ne iniettano altri direttamente nel cervello. Gli passi la mano sul mento, con la base del pollice glielo asciughi e insisti anche sulle labbra che si schiudono appena contro il tuo palmo. La sensazione di sentirle ti colpisce e ti scaraventa ancora nei suoi occhi avidi, così pieni di fame per i giorni in cui non si sono saziati di te. I tuoi fanno lo stesso. Divorano la sua immagine, si nutrono di uno sguardo, ricambiano con identica bramosia.  
«Ma tu... tu avresti potuto lasciarmi a terra e scappare.» Lo aggiunge dal nulla, spingendo un po’ più a fondo la lama dell’intuizione dentro le tue intenzioni.  
«Saresti morto se Chiyoh ti avesse voluto morto. Non era nei suoi piani.»  
«Sarei morto se _tu_ mi avessi voluto morto. Lei ti è fedele. E crede che io sia come te. Che comprendiamo solo la violenza.»  
«È così? Mi hai cercato per vendicarti?»  
«Ti ho cercato… perché…» Will si blocca. Vedi la risposta nella sua insicurezza, sai che la conosce, che preme per uscire, ma la sincerità fa un passo indietro, si nasconde come un animale ferito, dietro alla parte di lui che predomina sugli istinti. Un nascondiglio precario, dove la confusione dei sensi e il dolore fisico sono esche sufficienti ad attirare qualsiasi bestia che cerca solo il momento giusto per attaccare.  
«Ti ha ridato a me.» Lo mormori mentre appoggi il bicchiere, e appena riporti lo sguardo su di lui, trovi la conferma nel suo. Non ti sfugge più. Non ci prova nemmeno. Non ci riesce. «Mi hai cercato dove non posso andare. Hai trovato lei. E lei si è assicurata che tu volessi davvero ciò che chiedevi.»  
«Volevo trovarti.»  
«E lo hai fatto. Come ti senti adesso?»  
«Mi sento… sbiadito.» Will prova a mettersi seduto ma si accascia subito sui cuscini con un lamento. Non gli resta altra scelta se non quella di fissarti ancora, per mantenere quel legame silenzioso tra i vostri occhi, da sempre riflesso di ciò che non mostrate appieno. «Senza colore. Senza suono. Senza sapore.» Continua, la voce bassa e sussurrata. Il gusto di rivelazioni che a nessun altro è permesso assaggiare. «Uno dei tuoi disegni. Una bozza, lasciata troppo a lungo nella polvere, dopo essere stata sfregiata in un momento di rabbia.»  
«Hai bisogno di me per riavere dei contorni, per vederti, per ascoltarti, per sentirti.» Non ti serve una conferma, ti basta la sua gola che si contrae, un respiro spezzato e quegli occhi che scivolano via per un singolo attimo.  
«È solo un sogno? Siamo solo nella mia mente?»  
Annuisci d'istinto alle sue domande. Sei troppo curioso di ascoltarlo, di vedere cosa può succedere adesso che siete delle sagome oniriche nei suoi pensieri.  
«Sì,» sospira, con l’ombra di un sorriso arrendevole a incurvargli le labbra. «Sei il mio _nakama_.» Fa una breve pausa, per osservarti, per provare a decifrare quel velo di sorpresa che ti è sfuggito sul viso. «Io sono il tuo?»  
«È questo che credi che siamo?» Non provi nemmeno a contraddirlo, a giocare con le sfumature di un significato, quando vedi rispecchiarsi nel suo sguardo l’immagine di quella sincerità sfuggente.  
Will si concede un profondo respiro e col fiato lascia uscire anche la risposta. «Siamo più di una parola. Lo sai solo tu. Lo so solo io. Condannati in una definizione inesistente.»  
Senti la sua mano sul braccio, aggrapparsi alla manica come sostegno e allora ti chini su di lui per aiutarlo a mettersi seduto, come sta cercando di fare. Quando fai scorrere le mani sotto la sua schiena e lo rialzi contro di te, avverti il calore della pelle umida sotto i palmi. Un debole gemito ti lambisce l’orecchio in una sorta di rimprovero o di accettazione. «È una condanna, Will?» glielo sussurri mentre lo trascini un poco verso l’alto e lo fai adagiare meglio sui cuscini. «Conoscere. Comprendere. Accettare.»  
«Non so più cosa siamo. O cosa non siamo,» commenta, con un tono rassegnato che ti attira a lui in maniera imprevista. Senti il suo volto contro al tuo, la guancia che sfiora la tua nel movimento che fai per rialzarti. _Devi_ rialzarti. Ma lui non ti lascia allontanare.  
«Aspetta.» Ti trattiene ancora per il braccio e piega indietro la testa quel poco che basta per guardarti. «È solo nella mia mente.» Se lo ripete come se bastasse per avere un’approvazione, prima di reclinare il viso verso il tuo. «È solo nella mia…»  
Senti l’ultima parola sulle labbra, nel sospiro di un bacio ineluttabile che le richiama con la stessa forza con cui tutto, di lui, ti chiama sé. Un bacio che rimane sospeso nell’aria, in un contatto invisibile, nell’aura delle vostre bocche che rimangono dischiuse. La disperazione con cui vorresti baciarlo ti lacera la carne e i pensieri. Per spazzare via ogni tradimento e ogni perdono. La rabbia, la frustrazione, la lontananza. Sei curioso di vedere dove può portare, e ne sei terrorizzato. Un terrore con cui ancora non sei sceso a patti. Perché sai cosa ha iniziato a provare il tuo cuore, ma non sai cosa potrebbe scatenare un rifiuto.  
Discosti il viso, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche istante. «Riposa, Will,» glielo sussurri, prima di trovare la forza di rialzarti dal suo corpo. «Non resteremo soli ancora a lungo.»  
«Hannibal…» Ti richiama, ma non puoi riportare l’attenzione su di lui. Non ancora. Gli dai le spalle per prendere una nuova siringa dal contenitore e aspirare una dose di sedativo. «Io volevo fuggire con te.»  
Giri su te stesso per tornare a posare gli occhi su lui. Troppo presto, perché fai in tempo a scorgere quella verità nell’ombra della sua espressione. Non può più mentire. Una parte di lui non riesce a farlo. Una stilla di sangue della ferita che ti ha inferto con le sue menzogne, tuttavia, ti solca la ragione e ti fa ancora male. «Quella volontà è rimasta a sua volta nella tua mente,» ribatti, dopo esserti inginocchiato a fianco del divano.  
Will capisce cosa stai per fare, il suo respiro si fa più rapido e scuote la testa, cercando invano di spostarsi. «No. No, no, no! Aspetta!» L’ago penetra la pelle e i suoi occhi cercano ancora i tuoi. Ti implorano, ti incolpano, ti biasimano, ti perdonano. _Ancora_.  
Appoggi la siringa e gli accarezzi la guancia, con l’indice discosti una ciocca di capelli dalla sua tempia. Una tenerezza rischiosa e inopportuna che non vuoi dominare. «È solo nella tua mente,» gli bisbigli, sostenendo il suo sguardo che inizia ad allontanarsi, dietro le palpebre pesanti che tremano per richiudersi. «È tutto nella tua mente.» Un sospiro più pesante e la tensione nel corpo di Will si scioglie, insieme ai suoi sensi. «Ma lo faremo uscire, Will. Faremo uscire ogni cosa.»  
E c’è un solo modo per farlo.  


*  


Note: E sappiamo tutt* qual è il modo che usa poco dopo... ehm... ^.^"


End file.
